bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Cross Dragonoid
is a Bakugan and the evolution of Neo Dragonoid. He was Dan's Guardian Bakugan before he evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Information Description Cross Dragonoid has four wings like Lumino Dragonoid, in the form of a cross, four fingers and its front limbs are separated from the wings. The green diamond on its chest from its previous form is still kept, only its color changed to blue, similar to Infinity Dragonoid. His ball form is similar to his previous stage Neo Dragonoid. He has a huge back spike like Delta Dragonoid and his tail is a modified form of Neo Dragonoid's. His head also has more horns than before. He can spin like Neo Dragonoid. Also in episode 31, it was revealed that he can become Maxus Cross Dragonoid as well. He actually has some abilities that are from when he was Neo Dragonoid, but the names were changed a little and a little bit stronger. He was possibly holding the Pyrus Energy in his Perfect Core Diamond and later on he worked in combination with Helios MK2 to defeat Farbros and the Vexos but they lost. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Six Degrees of Destruction, he evolved from Neo Dragonoid to Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving Neo Dragonoid his Attribute Energy. In Spectra Rises, he battled Helios MK2 alongside Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda and won round 1 and 2. Even though Helios MK2 knocked away Elfin and Wilda, Drago managed to beat Maxus Helios MK2 without being in Maxus form due him using a very strong Perfect Core Ability Card called Burning Infinity. In All or Nothing, he battled Helios MK2 again by himself and won thanks to a Perfect Core Ability Card. In BT: The Final Battle, he battled Dryoid in the first round alongside Magma Wilda and Helios MK2 and they won. In the second round, they didn't battle Dryoid instead he battled Farbros with Helios MK2 and lose due to the trap field and Professor Clay. The Pyrus Attribute energy was taken and the Vexos where finally able to activate The BT System. In Exodus, he called all the Bakugan to run and get into the teleporter to escape to Earth. He and Helios MK2 go to New Vestroia alone and try to destroy the BT System while the others stay on Earth and take care of the Bakugan. After being encouraged by Wavern, he absorbed all the Six Attribute Energies in the BT System and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards * Superior Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Fire Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Shooting Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Dragon Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, adds 300 Gs to Cross Dragonoid and adds 200 Gs to every other Bakugan on your team. * Spinning Tornado: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level. * Burning Infinity: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent and adds 600 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Maximum Maxus Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Shooting Tornado: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. Game Cross Dragonoid was released in Japan in Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos and Darkus. A Translucent Pyrus one was the Bakugan: Defenders of the Core DS Japanese version exclusive. He spins like Neo Dragonoid Vortex. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BBT-04 and BST-09 comes with 540 Gs. The translucent Pyrus version in the Japanese Defenders of the Core DS Bundle comes with 580 Gs. The Darkus version in BST-09 comes with 500 Gs. The Aquos version in BST-09 comes with 540 Gs. The Ventus version in BST-09 comes with 500 Gs, along with the one from Evolution pack C. The Anime Color version from BBT-07 A as well as all the other BBT-07 Cross Dragonoids is the one compatible with the Maxus Dragonoid Trap Parts. Trivia *He's the first evolution of Drago that hasn't used a Fusion Ability. *He's the first evolution of Drago to have four wings and has arms fully separated from his wings. *His real mode bears striking resemblance to Lumino Dragonoid's real mode. *This is also the last evolution of Drago where he maintained his dragon-like appearance. After he evolved into Helix Dragonoid, he became slim and sleek like Apollonir. Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Energy Holders Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance